Sequins and Countertops
by Lifeislikethis
Summary: Donna, Harvey, that dress and a countertop, kind of pointless Darvey smut.


_A/N - Prompted by that amazing photo of Sarah on the kitchen counter from Fashion Week. I just realised there is already a really great story up about this already, which you should definitely read, so hopefully it's ok to post another one. Although that photo is so great it deserves a 100 fics about it!_

* * *

Unlocking the door and rushing inside their apartment Harvey called out "Donna I'm home, I know I'm a bit late but we should still be able to make the reservation on ti..."

As he rounded the corner into the kitchen the sight he was confronted with stopped him dead in his tracks, keys crashing to the floor, mouth dropping open, unable to finish his sentence.

He didn't know where to look first. Donna was perched on the island bench, long lithe legs, clad in black heels, crossed and dangling over the side, the sequinned dress she was wearing slipping up almost indecently short, revealing her creamy white thighs. The deep v neck of the dress exposing an arousing amount of cleavage, her breasts jutting forward as she leant back on the counter, her luscious red locks tumbling down her back, lightly tousled, rather than her usual neat straightness.

Fuck, she looked so hot he felt like his head was spinning, thought he might actually pass out at the sight of her. Looking the absolute epitome of the phrase "if looks could kill".

"I take it you like my new dress?" she asked, an eyebrow raised above her dark hooded eyes, a smirk gracing her lips.

Like it? He could see himself shredding that dress to pieces the things it was doing to him.

"Don't you even dare" she growled giving him a pointed look

Fuck he loved how she could do that.

Finally remembering how to move his limbs he lunged towards her, pushing between her legs, hands sliding up her thighs the edge of her dress.

"It looks fucking amazing" he growled into her ear "But it will look even better on the floor" he continued.

She laughed at that "Is that so Mister?"

"Oh absolutely" he replied as he captured her lips in a searing kiss.

Tongues meeting, he slid his hand from her thigh up over her hip to cup her breast, the lack of bra evident as he kneaded the soft flesh and felt her nipple tighten through the fabric of the dress.

She moaned into him mouth, his already hardened cock twitching at the sound. Trailing his lips across her jaw he nipped lightly at her earlobe, before travelling to her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse points.

He felt her left hand run through the short strands of his hair on the back of his neck, the slight chill where her wedding ring met his flesh filling him with such a primal feeling as always. She was his _wife,_ his actual wife and god if that thought didn't do things to his soul every single time he was reminded of it.

Her heels hooked around his calves, sliding herself forward on the counter, centres meeting and as he ground himself against her he could feel her heat and dampness soaking through his pants. She wasn't wearing any underwear.

God, she really was trying to kill him.

Kissing down the exposed skin of her chest he felt her hands reach between them, fingers stroking up and down his length, before moving to the buckle of his pants.

He flexed out of her grasp, already so far gone he was certain the touch of her bare hand on his cock would end him.

He pressed a kiss to her mouth, murmuring "Me first" before sliding his hands to her shoulders and gently pushing her back.

His hands grazed down her body to her thighs, before sliding back up, dragging the alluring dress up with him, groaning as her bare centre came into view.

Resting back on the counter, propped up by her elbows Donna met his eyes, hers filled with anticipation. Holding her gaze he lowered his face, swiping his tongue in one long, slow stroke across her folds before circling her clit, eyes never moving from hers.

Donna broke first, a cry falling from her lips as her eyes closed and her head fell back against the counter.

Smirking to himself Harvey refocused on her, swirling his tongue around her clit in lazy circles before dipping back down to her entrance, savouring her taste, feeling himself harden even further, beyond what he thought possible.

She called his name like a plea, spreading her legs further apart and thrusting up, begging for what he knew she was craving.

Returning his tongue to her clit, he traced his hand up her thigh, teasing her entrance before plunging a finger inside, the wetness, the heat, the _feel _of her causing him to cry out.

"God you're so wet, I love how wet you get for me"

Pulling back he added a second finger to the next thrust of his hand, sinking back into her depths. He could hear her moans, felt her rising to meet his fingers and knew she was just as affected as he was, already so close.

He increased the pressure of his mouth on her clit and angled his fingers inside her like he knew she craved. Feeling her begin to quiver he reached a hand up to her breast, slipping inside the material to roll her nipple between his fingers.

Donna's cries grew louder, shouts of "Oh God" and his name echoing through their apartment and as he slid in a third finger, hitting against that spot on her front wall as he felt her come apart. The feeling of her muscles contracting on his fingers was enough to nearly make him come right then.

Riding with her through the wave of her climax he waited until she had stilled before removing his mouth and fingers from her, hearing her groan at the loss of contact.

Unable to wait a second longer he yanked at the buckle of his pants, swiftly pulling them down along with his boxers, his cock relishing the release from the too tight confines of his pants.

Guiding himself to her entrance, he leaned over her capturing her lips with his, almost overcome as he felt her lick the inside of his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue.

Her legs wrapped around his waist once more and her eyes claimed him as he slowly slid himself into her, inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed inside her. Enraptured by the sensation of her hot wet core around his cock and her love filled eyes staring up him, he felt almost paralysed by the perfection of the moment.

Taking advantage of the pause, Donna quickly rid him of his tie and pulled open his shirt, running her hands down his chest and around to his shoulders, nails lightly grazing down the skin of his back.

The scratching sensation bringing him out of his daze, he met her gaze once more, saw her slight nod of confirmation and after claiming her lips again he pulled himself almost entirely out of her before slamming back in. She cried out his name, nails digging deeper, while he's certain he saw stars.

Pulling back once more he really started to move then, thrusting into her over and over, angling his hips to hit her just so, relishing the call of his name on her lips, as her own fell from his.

Feeling himself building quickly, he reached his hand between their bodies to the place they were joined, thumb circling over her clit as she jolted her hips up, meeting him thrust for thrust. Lips falling to the exposed skin of her chest he pushed aside the fabric of her dress, exposing her hardened nipple to his tongue.

"Come for me, Donna" he growled against her skin, thrusts picking up speed yet again, thumb increasing the pressure on her clit.

He heard her whine as her climax built, never able to resist him when he made that demand, rejoicing as he felt her core pulse around his cock, the sensation pushing him over the edge as he emptied himself inside her.

He collapsed on top of her, bracing himself with his arms as best he could, foreheads touching and ragged breaths mixing. When their pulses eventually started to slow and their breathing returned to normal, he placed a soft, slow kiss to her mouth before gently withdrawing from her, immediately missing the loss of her tight wetness.

Helping her to sit back up on the counter he said "I guess we missed our dinner reservation after all" not an ounce of regret in his voice.

"That's ok, I already cancelled it"

Glancing at her mischievous grin he couldn't help but shake his head "You had this planned all along, didn't you?"

"I'm not saying that, but I'm also not _not_ saying that" she quipped.

"Well isn't it lucky I had something else to eat then?" he replied winking at her as he licked his lips.

"Don't worry the pizza should be arriving in about half an hour" she said with a glance at the clock "You were faster than I anticipated" she added with a cheeky grin.

Laughing at her teasing words, he helped her down from the bench "Half an hour you say? That's just enough time to prove to you how much better that dress looks on the floor" he grins as he began to lead her towards their bedroom.


End file.
